Her Name
by Carebear Stare
Summary: One-shot. Ryan and Marissa naming their first baby. Very, very fluffy. Something for anyone who's waiting for me the post the final chapter of "Where the Heart is". RyRissa


A/N: This is just a very fluffy RyRissa story I came up with when I was bored one afternoon with my friend. For all my Where the Heart is fans. And I'm sorry if you get if offended if your names in this fic and a said something bad about it, because I like all the names I used in it. Please Review! Happy reading-Clara

* * *

A very pregnant Marissa lay on the bed her and her husband shared. He had his arm around her and with the other was stroking her huge stomach.

"We need a name," she said, placing her hand over his.

"I know, but do we have to decide now?" asked Ryan, returning to his stroking

"Yes we do! I want to decide before I'm in labour! We know it's a girl, so that narrows down the choices."

"Yeah from about four million to two,"

"Well I got this baby name book today, and it has heaps of names and all the meanings. So any name you like in particular?"

"Sophie's nice,"

"Ok, Sophie meaning Wisdom, from Sophia; Sophia meaning Wisdom-"

"From Sofa meaning couch?" Said Ryan giving his wife a sarcastic look. She slapped him.

"Ok, I've gone off Sophie. What do you like?" She brightened up considerably.

"Well, I've made a little list" she said rolling over and grabbing a notebook off the night stand.

"Hmmmmmm, well I really want a name that means something nice, like I was thinking of Mary for a middle name, but that means Bitter, so it's off the table."

"Good, I never really liked Mary,"

"I don't want her to have a boring name, but I want it to be cute and not weird."

"Cute's always good"

"I was thinking Ebony,"

"Ebony, that's alright. What does it mean?"

"Uh… here we go; it means Dark Strength."

"Ok! Anything else?"

"What about Sarah?"

"No way,"

"Why not! It means _Princess_!"

"No, every second girl in America is called Sarah. And I thought you wanted a non-boring name,"

"I do!"

"Then we're not calling her Sarah,"

"Fine." Said Marissa pouting, something she hadn't done in a while. Hormones were dangerous.

"Well, what does Marissa mean then?" he asked trying to avoid a crying jag.

"From the Sea! And guess what Ryan means! Young Royalty!"

"So together I'm a young royal and you're my sweetheart from the sea."

"I love you," she said suddenly, turning to him and burying her head into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered through her hair.

"Hey, I've thought of a name I like,"

"Yeah?" her reply came out muffled because she still hadn't removed her head from his shoulder.

"Grace,"

"That's nice," she said looking up at him with a smile, glad he was getting into the naming thing.

"It means Grace of God"

"Bit too religious for us,"

"Yeah, but it's a nice name,"

"We're never going to find a name for her! Oh, my poor darling! She's going to end up with some stupid name I came up with in labour or on pain killers!" Marissa cried, protectively hugging her bulging belly. Ryan kissed her sweetly on the mouth, then trailed kisses down to her belly button.

"Nothing will ever be beautiful enough, will it?"

"Nothing so far,"

"She's going to be a heart breaker. Just like you,"

"I didn't break hearts! Summer did!"

"You broke Luke's heart. And mine, countless times,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"When our baby grows up she's not going to break the heart of her soul mate."

"I broke your heart too."

"We messed around with each other quite a bit, didn't we?" Marissa said sadly,

"We lost some of what are supposed to be the greatest years of our lives moping, crying, brooding or drinking. And we weren't happy. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how much I love you."

"Well I'm sorry about every single time I made you cry, every time I wasn't there and I'm sorry for trying to save you. But, you know one thing I never apologised for? Hurting you and blaming you for the bad things in one of the best years of my life. If anyone ever does that to this little one-"

"You'll let her figure it out for herself. You can help her, but you won't interfere. Anyway, we still need a name," Marissa said, turning back the conversation to their daughter's name.

"Well, I don't think we're going to find anything. If she looks anything like you, there's no chance anything will be enough,"

"I know what you mean. And thank you," they just lay together for a while, Ryan's head resting on her stomach while she distractedly ran her hands through his hair. Then she sat bolt upright.

"Did you feel that? She kicked! Really hard!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of what to call her and I was thinking, maybe India- oufff!" The baby kicked her again hard.

"Put your hand here, yeah, on my belly button, where you can feel the heart beat,"

"I can feel it,"

"Ok, India- euhhh"

"I felt it! She's got one hell of a kick,"

"What do you think? India?"

"India, I love it, reminds me of when we went there,"

"When we decided to backpack around the world with Seth and Summer, and they, well Summer, decided that they wouldn't actually be backpacking? Yeah I remember," Marissa said with a laugh.

"India was the first country we went to without them, we actually got to leave the hotel,"

"That was my favourite part of the trip,"

"Mine too,"

"So it's only fitting"

"Exactly," Marissa rubbed her tummy,

"Can't wait to meet you my little India,"

"Be glad your mother named you, I wanted to call you Sofa,"

"Don't tell her that! You're scarring her before she's even born,"

"Well, a bit of Journey will fix her right up,"

"No, put on Dido, "Mary's in India". I love that song," Ryan got up and put it on. As the music floated through the air Ryan pulled his wife up and held her close.

"I thought you didn't like dancing,"

"I love it with you. And India."

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


End file.
